disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
John Lasseter
Americano }} John Alan Lasseter Jr. (Los Angeles, 12 de janeiro de 1957) é um diretor e produtor americano. Ele é mais conhecido por ser o chefe de criação da Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios e DisneyToon Studios. Ele liderou as primeiras tentativas de animação por computador, e é o criador das duas maiores franquias da Pixar, Toy Story e Carros. História Nascido em Hollywood, na Califórnia, Lasseter desenvolveu desde jovem uma paixão pela animação. Após sua graduação no California Institute of the Arts, ele começou a trabalhar na Walt Disney Productions, mas foi demitido logo depois. Ele posteriormente se juntou a Lucasfilm Computer Graphics Group, que mais tarde se tornaria a Pixar. Durante esse tempo, Lasseter dirigiu uma série de curtas metragens, que incluiria Tin Toy (1988), o que lhe rendeu um Oscar de melhor curta-metragem de animação. O evidente talento de Lasseter o levou a criar e dirigir Toy Story (1995), o primeiro filme animado por computador do mundo. Toy Story lhe rendeu também um Special Achievement Academy Award. O sucesso de Toy Story levou Lasseter a assumir o cargo de Executivo Chefe de Criação da Pixar, posição que mantém até hoje. Ele também continuou a dirigir, em especial criando a franquia Carros, cujo comandou os dois filmes. Em 2006, após a aquisição da Pixar pela The Walt Disney Company, Lasseter assumiu o controle criativo da Walt Disney Animation Studios, na missão de revitalizar o estúdio. No ano seguinte, em 2007, Lasseter também assumiu a DisneyToon Studios. Lasseter recebeu uma estrela na Calçada da Fama, em Hollywood, Califórnia, em 01 de novembro de 2011. Ela está localizada na 6834 Hollywood Boulevard. Filmografia Diretor * Lady and the Lamp (1979) * Nitemare ''(1979) * ''Luxo Jr. (1986) * Sonho do Red (1987) * Tin Toy (1988) * Knick Knack (1989) * Toy Story (1995) * Vida de Inseto (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Carros (2006) * Mate e a Luz Fantasma (2006) * Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008) * Carros 2 (2011) Produtor Executivo * As Aventuras de André e Wally B. (1984) * O Jogo de Geri (1997) * Para os Pássaros (2000) * Monstros S.A. (2001) * Procurando Nemo (2003) * Pular (2003) * Os Incríveis (2004) * A Banda de Um Homem Só (2005) * Mate e a Luz Fantasma (2006) * Quase Abduzido (2006) * A Família do Futuro (2007) * Ratatouille (2007) * WALL-E (2008) * Tinker Bell - Uma Aventura no Mundo das Fadas (2008) * Bolt: Supercão (2008) * Up - Altas Aventuras (2009) * Tinker Bell e o Tesouro Perdido (2009) * A Princesa e o Sapo (2009) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Tinker Bell e o Resgate da Fada (2010) * Enrolados (2010) * O Ursinho Pooh (2011) * Valente (2012) * Tinker Bell - O Segredo das Fadas (2012) * Detona Ralph (2012) * Universidade Monstros (2013) * Aviões (2013) * Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante (2013) *''Tinker Bell - Fadas e Piratas (2014) *Operação Big Hero'' (2014) *''Tinker Bell e o Monstro da Terra do Nunca'' (2014) *''Divertida Mente'' (2015) *''O Bom Dinossauro'' (2015) *''Zootopia: Essa Cidade é o Bicho'' (2016) *''Procurando Dory'' (2016) Referências Bibliografia * "A Magia da Pixar" (Edição 1). Editora Campus Elsevier, 2009, ISBN 978-85-352-3669-9 Categoria:Pessoas Categoria:Produtores Categoria:Animadores Categoria:Nascidos na década de 50 Categoria:Diretores Categoria:Walt Disney Animation Studios Categoria:Walt Disney Imagineering Categoria:Pixar Categoria:Pessoas de Califórnia ar:جون لاسيتر de:John Lasseter en:John Lasseter es:John Lasseter fr:John Lasseter nl:John Lasseter pl:John Lasseter zh:約翰·拉薩特